


Temptation

by Celandine



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Drama, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-12
Updated: 2007-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-12 15:23:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom makes Harry an offer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temptation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crucio_4_coffee](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=crucio_4_coffee).



The field was bleak under the darkly clouded sky. Crumpled forms dotted it here and there, and black birds – Harry was not certain whether they were crows or ravens or what – pecked busily among them. He shuddered, turning to the person beside him.

"It's not real," Tom assured him, "not yet." He reached up and rubbed a finger along the scaly nose of the snake draped around his shoulders. "If you choose to accept my offer, it never _has_ to be real."

Harry swallowed. There was something wrong with this, all of this, he was certain of that, but he didn't know what. Tom laid his hand on Harry's shoulder, and Harry gazed at the handsome face, dark hair falling casually across the brow.

"Trust in me," said Tom in an oddly doubled voice that Harry recognized after a moment as being Parseltongue, hearing both the hisses of the snakes' language and at the same time the English words his own mind supplied as to their meaning. "We are much alike, you and I... why should you mistrust me, when it would be so simple to save them all?"

Without volition Harry's arm moved, clasping the back of Tom's neck, and as his eyes closed he felt Tom's lips on his own, felt a weight upon his shoulders as the snake glided from Tom's body to his.

"That's right, Harry, surrender," Tom crooned. "There is nothing to fear." He kissed Harry again, tongue darting between Harry's lips and sending shivers through his body.

The snake slipped further down Harry's body, wrapping itself around his waist, its head rubbing against the front of his trousers, where to his shame Harry realized his cock had grown hard at the touch – or was it from Tom's cool kisses?

He could not speak, but let Tom's knowing fingers take him to orgasm, spilling hot into his clothes, hearing Tom's whispered promises in his ear.

* * *

  


[westernredcedar](http://www.livejournal.com/users/westernredcedar/) painted this picture to go with the fic; go [here](http://westernredcedar.livejournal.com/9453.html) to comment if you liked it!

**Author's Note:**

> Written for crucio_4_coffee, at the request of melusinahp, who suggested Harry/Tom, prompt "snakes and crows" and said it could either be darkfic or crack.


End file.
